


I'm Not as Think as You Drunk I am

by Villainsaremorefun



Series: Teenage Tony [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I'm kind of but not really sorry, Post-Avengers (2012), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainsaremorefun/pseuds/Villainsaremorefun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony picks up bad methods of dealing with his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not as Think as You Drunk I am

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.

It smelled like lighter fluid and burned appropriately. Still, Tony didn't falter in pouring the vodka down his throat, gritting his teeth as he swallowed another burning mouthful. He doubted there were many other things as pitiful as him, slumped against a wall and cradling the bottle to his chest. He'd contemplated throwing it against the opposite wall approximately seven times, but he knew he'd only just get back up and get another bottle of something strong and expensive.

“JARVIS?” He called, his voice slurring.

“Mister Stark?”

Tony winced at the volume.

“Keep it down.”

“I apologise, sir.” 

Tony sank down further against the wall.

“Call Pepper.”

“I'm not sure that's a good idea.”

Tony scowled up at the ceiling.

“Why?” He challenged.

“You're intoxicated. I suggest you go to bed.” JARVIS advised.

“Call Pepper.” Tony ordered, more forceful this time.

“Go to bed, sir.”

“God fucking damn you!” Tony yelled, throwing the bottle at the wall, hard.

It shattered on impact, spraying shards of glass and droplets of alcohol everywhere.

He looked defeated, sprawled on the floor with a dazed expression as he breathed heavily. He felt awful. His stomach churned and his head was swimming.

“Mister Stark, Steve Rogers wants to see you.” JARVIS announced.

Tony pushed himself up, blinking through the haze of alcohol and the blood rush. With a sigh, he glanced over at the mess he wouldn't be able to clean up in time.

“Sir? He seems rather insistent. He's pressed every button at least three times.”

“Let him in.” Tony said finally.

The elevator doors opened and Steve stepped out, glancing round. His eyes eventually settled on Tony, sitting near the wall with his eyes drooping and shoulders slumped.

“Tony? What's wrong?” He asked, frowning.

“Nothin’. ‘M a-okay, Cap.” Tony grinned.

Steve’s frown deepened and he crouched down beside Tony.

“You sure?”

“Yup.”

Steve could smell it on his breath, the sharp spike of alcohol.

“You've been drinking.” Steve sighed, disappointment leaking through his tone.

“So what?” Tony said defensively, scowling.

“You're fifteen, that's what. You shouldn't ruin yourself like this.”

“Like father, like son, huh?”


End file.
